The Flirty Stripper That Is Lacus
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Lacus gives Kira a very hot treat. Made by a friend of mine. Come check it! Of course lemon and extreme lime warning. R


**The Flirty Stripper That Is Lacus**

_Hello and here is another lemon fic. However, this one is completely written by my friend who is a good fanfiction writer and he would like to submit this one through me because he doesn't have an account due to college work, which I don't mind. He was the one who had written "The Pink Stripper", but with my guide. This time, he had done it solo. We are both Gundam SEED fans, and he (as well as I) love to do crossovers such as this one (though I have to say he needs to improve on his story writings._

_Forgive him if he had written badly or the useless stuff here that he put (he seems to be reading my mind because of Heavy Metal here!). Also I fixed up the errors and the stuff he made here. We seem to share a wavelength of creativity here. And he likes to write lemons such as this one. This isn't exactly his style, but he tries to be level on what my mind is._

_Keep in mind that this has nothing to do with the "Pink Stripper". As I see it, this is set in a different kind of setting and timeline, so it's not a sequel to it whatsoever._

_Again, sorry if my friend had made some crappy stuff and writings in here. I too think that it may be crap, but I find it amusing and interesting. Don't think too much of the crossovers here. I think that fighting for Metal is a whole new and great thing. Obviously, I love Metal. If you don't understand or confused or find it stupid, listen to a band called Manowar and you'll understand because it influenced me but my friend needs a little lesson in learning to be a Metal fan. He only made this to entertain you readers, so no ill-will to him, k?_

_Anyway, hope you like this one. Directly below is the one my friend had written._

**Pairing: Kira/Lacus**

**Rating: M**

**Rating Reason: Lemon and EXTREME Lime (Anyone who are offended by such content, please press the "Back" button or exit the tab if you know what's good for you!!)**

**BEWARE: Kira is a bit OOC but Lacus is VERY OOC. But you will all like it anyway.**

**Setting: After the upcoming Gundam SEED movie.**

**Me and my friend don't own Gundam SEED and Digimon.**

_July 5, C.E. 75_

It has been a few years since the last war, to which Kira Yamato, along with his new affiliate Terminal, along with the Universal Defense Initiative and their allies, thwarted the last mobile weapon/super weapon. The end of the last rebel movement marked the end of the third war. Kira and Lacus Clyne have been married since October C.E. 74 and had a great married lifestyle, living in Kira's home in Onogoro Island, Orb.

Athrun Zala had married Orb's chief representative and Kira's sister Cagalli Yula Atha and former Confederates Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke are married. Luna's sister Meyrin is also doing a good job in her new life. Shinn and Luna had come to recognize Heavy Metal's true value and had come to feel sorry for what they were trying to do, abolish Metal and murder Metal fans for the sake of a new order by the late Gilbert Durandal. In addition, to acknowledge that Digimons are meant to live free just like humans.

Tai was just finished with an interview about his band's plans for a world tour that is ahead. Kira were now tired at the end of the concert of Illuminati. He and Athrun had shown Shinn and Luna about their talents, what they are and what Metal is all about. Kira goes to his house, wanting the need of being into the arms of his wife after tonight. As he reached the door, he panted. Kira opens the door; when opened, he noticed that his Stately Yamato Manor had no one else but him around.

'I wonder where Lacus is…' the purple eyed Ultimate Coordinator thought as he looked around, with the stress still covering his being not just from tonight but from work, as he couldn't turn on the lights. Little did he know that he is falling for a trap; a trap set by his wife.

Suddenly, Kira heard a noise of bouncing metal. He got his flashlight on and looked at where he heard a sound. The lights were suddenly opened as the metal revealed to be a sleep gas grenade. Kira cowered. "Sleeping gas?! Someone's here to kidnap me!" Kira gasped in shock as the grenade released the said gas. Kira covered his mouth and nose so he could not inhale even a small amount of it. Then the gas was so thick Kira couldn't see where he is going. Suddenly he tripped on the stairs and was knocked out unconscious as he inhaled the sleeping gas. Before he slips to unconsciousness, Kira mumbled, "Lacus……save me…"

Then the gas disappeared in the wind as Lacus opened the back door. She saw the sleeping Kira and giggled at his state. "Well now my love, I know that you're stressed again. Time for me to relieve you and give you the time of your life, after today." she muttered to the sleeping form of Kira. The pink-haired former songstress carried Kira up the staircase to the master bedroom.

Lacus carried Kira towards the chair facing in front of their bed. Lacus placed him on the chair in a sitting position. Then she got some chains with locks and ties Kira up; first his hands behind the back of the chair, then his ankles. She had to make sure that he is well-tied up, or he might go overboard. While he is in dreamland, Lacus transforms the room into a sex chamber, as she sets up the pole which is between the chair Kira is sitting down and the black satin bed sheet covered bed. She is wearing her dress except that she is wearing pink silk stockings and pink high-heels; underneath her pink mini-skirt, she wore a gold g-string and a garter belt around her slim waist, which holds her stockings.

Then Kira woke up, knowing that sleep gas only lasted an hour for him. He looks around and that he is inside his bedroom with Lacus'. He looks around and hears music coming from Lacus' I-Pod. Lacus calls him out to face her.

"Good evening, Kira dear," Lacus greeted sexily.

"Lacus? You did this?" he asked.

"Yes, Kira."

"And what's with the dress?"

"Just the thing I need tonight."

"Explain why you're doing this Lacus."

"I decided to do something no girl of yours has ever done to you in your life."

"Yeah, what?"

Lacus approaches Kira and gives him a sensual kiss, with tongues clashing onto each other like two individuals battle in close-quarters during the Battle Of Gettysburg and Petersburg. Then she broke the kiss and pushes herself away from him as she locks the door and windows along with its blinds.

"A treat that'll put aside your stresses for good," Lacus replied from his previous question. "Just calm down and relax, Kira. You're about to have a big surprise!"

She puts the I-Pod dock's volume to an audible level, enough to ring throughout their room. She dances merrily to Kira so she can get his attention. She pulls her skirt to reveal her ass.

"Oh, God!" Kira exclaimed as she looks at her bottom; he could imagine himself cupping her butt cheeks. Then Lacus, as she dances sensually, slowly unbuttons her top and unveils her chest; she wore a silver bra, with a rose design on the cup, which covered 2/3 of her breasts. Lacus takes off the top and throws it on Kira's face. Kira smelled the dress; it has one of Lacus' favorite scents, Champagne Rose. 'She smells so damn good,' Kira thought.

Lacus dances sexily on the pole as she grinds her ass and back on it; she did the same on the opposite column. Then her hands pulled her skirt down and revealed herself in gold lingerie. Her top and skirt is now on the floor. Seeing Lacus' body, Kira's member grew. Kira's having some pain in his down under. Despite that, Kira is enjoying the show Lacus' giving him, with sweat all over his chest and back as he feels a sudden draft.

Lacus then grinds her ass and back on the pole while facing Kira. Lacus then grinds her chest and herself on the cold pole, licking it all over, leaving the top portion with her spit. She licked it like a lollipop and couldn't help the taste of cold steel. She proceeds to grind herself harder on the pole as if making love to it.

She stopped grinding on the pole and took off her pink heels. Then she walked closer to Kira, with hips swaying sideways. Then she placed her right foot on his lap.

"Lacus... Your legs would be so sexier if you take those stockings off," Kira grumbled. "Why didn't you say so, Kira?" Lacus responded. Then she grinds her right leg on his left leg.

"Lacus! Stop the teasing!!" Kira complained.

"Don't you know what striptease is, Kira?"

Lacus put her right foot on Kira's lap again, this time giving the guy he wants, taking her stocking off by unhooking the garter belt clasp which holds it. She took it off and threw it randomly on the floor. She applied the same actions on the left. With her legs exposed, Kira can see how sexy they are. Then Lacus took off her garter belt and threw it on his face, not hitting his eyes so it wouldn't disrupt his viewing.

Lacus continues her dance with the beat in a slow-tempo found in her I-Pod. Now Lacus can do whatever she wants so long as Kira is bound and tied up on a chair. Kira can feel is hard-on in his pants but couldn't grow any longer, so long as he is wearing it. Lacus sees his displeasure and approaches him. She played with his hardened length and undoes his pants, now left with boxer shorts. She even looked at how soaked Kira is by his sweat on his shirt, so she unbuttons it and his masculine chest has been exposed. She couldn't take them off completely because of the chains to bind him, so she'll do that when she's through dancing.

Lacus turned her back on Kira and her hands went behind her back. She let Kira see her unhook the bra clasp, and she did. Then she slowly took her straps off her shoulders and let the whole thing fall down on the floor, on her feet. Now her breasts are free from the tight lacy cocoon. She wrapped her arms around her mounds so Kira won't see how erect her nipples are.

"Kira," Lacus called as she faces him. "Do you want to know…these?" as she unveiled her bouncing breasts to Kira.

"WOW!" Kira gasped, sweating buckets and his nose sprayed blood like a garden nozzle upon the sight of her twin peaks and her hard nipples. Now he gets to experience some hot ladies' nude bodies. Kira stared in awe at Lacus.

With her bouncy mounds, Lacus was flirting with Kira, preventing him to look away. Kira widened his eyes at the sight of her mounds; Kira wanted to touch and suck each one, but was restrained by the chains.

Lacus grinds her chest on the pole, placing it on the valley of her breasts. Kira can imagine himself tit-fucking Lacus and came on her neck and chest. It was too much to bear for the brown-haired Coordinator, as he wants to fulfill his deepest fantasies he'd ever wanted to do. Lacus made sure that Kira is enjoying the show, which he did so damn much.

She then lets go of the pole, puts both arms behind her head and of course dancing erotically in front of Kira. He gets a nice view because she is near. Kira could see how very sexy and beautiful she is, and her breasts that are completely exposed before him are just perfect.

Later, Lacus puts both of her hands and rubs her panty covered pussy. She did this while she is dancing in various ways. Her hand then goes up to rub one of her breasts and nipples, moaning out Kira's name. Afterwards she would put her right leg onto Kira's, her hips swaying as she continues to rub her panty-covered cunt with both of her hands, making herself getting wet slowly.

Lacus returns to the pole and begins to do what she did previously, only this time, more sexy than before, maybe even dirty. Her dancings were erotic beyond what Kira can comprehend.

After 4 hours of dancing (think of the many sexy moves she would do), she knew what clothing article she will take off next to which she asked Kira. He just widened his eyebrows in curiosity. Lacus responded by turning away from him and showed her soft, exposed, bouncy ass in front of his eyes. Kira's response was more widely opened eyes, more sweat-dropping, and more spraying nosebleeds. Kira may soon lose his sanity upon what he said to her.

Lacus completely takes off her thong; now she is completely bare-naked. It was wet, anyway, as Kira can see her cunt soaking wet as ever. Lacus then got a long vibrator, whose hardness and length matches Kira's. Lacus sat down on the bed sexily and lay her upper body down, opening her legs as wide as any woman should so she could be ready for some sex later with Kira. Lacus gasped as she puts the thing in her; when she turned it on, she started to moan sensationally.

The vibrator thrusts in and out of her hard. Lacus moaned and groaned as the vibrator gave her the pleasure as a preview for having sex with Kira. She screamed out Kira's name in delight; when Kira heard it, his exposed length poured pre-cum. Then the vibrator got white cream all over it; it was a sign of Lacus' first orgasm of this night.

Then Lacus took off her vibrator and turned it off. Lacus' first cumming was not enough to tire her, since she's a Coordinator after all, and continues her erotic dance in front of Kira, despite the nudity shown in front of him. After 34 minutes in dancing naked, Lacus puts back her gold thong and continues to do erotic dancing moves in front of Kira, doing whatever sexy moves she can think of. Lacus dances very beyond sexy for a long, long time; her moves sexy and even dirty.

After 2 more hours of erotic dancing, Lacus notices that her I-Pod ran out of batteries. 'Looks like this is the end…' Lacus thought disappointed. 'Now I'll free my hubby from his chains of torment.' She starts to look for the lock keys, but to no avail. She forgot that she placed the key somewhere so that it will be out of her reach. Lacus goes to one drawer, despite the fact that she is only wearing a thong. She opened the master room door; before she left the room she told to her husband, "Kira, I'll be back."

"Lacus, just free me. Why leave me here?"

"I'm getting your keys to your destiny to be with me."

"OK. I won't hold on much longer here."

With that, Lacus enters one room. The keys were placed on the table that she put in. Lacus quickly grabs the keys then returns to her bedroom. All she got was an annoyed face from Kira.

"What took you so long, Lacus?" Kira asked annoyed.

"S-sorry, Kira. But it was only a minute" Lacus nervously responded.

"Anyway, just unlock the chains that held me still for the past several hours. My cock just got a full erection and I want to jack off."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Lacus responded as she unlocks the chains from Kira's wrists. Then she quickly unbinds Kira from his chains. With the chains broken, Kira got himself up and took off her golden g-string, leaving her naked again. Kira then get himself naked in a jiffy and starts to attack Lacus by doing kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Lacus giggled at Kira's actions and played along with him. Kira carries Lacus to the partially wet bed.

On the bed, Lacus first came on top and envelopes her mouth into his dick. She bobs it up and down real hard and fast like an ice lollipop. It made Kira scream out loud so much it filled their room. It was truly music to Lacus' ears as she thought devilishly, 'That's right, Kira. The more you scream, the harder and faster this blowjob I'm giving you will become.' Lacus bob it in the mentioned paces as Kira threw his head back, facing the ceiling and closing his eyes from the sheer pleasure Lacus is giving to him.

8 minutes have passed and Kira came. His shot into Lacus' mouth, and Lacus had no other alternative, but to gulp it all down her throat. The taste was delicious for Lacus. This was the definition for Kira of him jerking off in front of her, like Lacus did to him.

Kira got on top all of a sudden and shows Lacus the same vibrator she used on herself and tastes her sweet nectar. It tastes so damn good, her honey is undisputed. He threw the vibrator where her g-string lay. Then Lacus can feel the tip of Kira's manhood in her.

"Kira …I'm your slave…your sex doll…" Lacus admitted, moaning softly.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"Take me, Kira. Take away my purity and I am yours forever…"

"It's your first time, right?"

"Yes, Kira."

"I'll go easy on you; this might hurt you more than it may hurt me…"

Kira put all his length into Lacus and pounces onto her. Their moans filled up their room; Lacus cried out and tears fell from her eyes. Noticing her pain, Kira wipes it all away, and Lacus responds by pulling him down for a deep kiss. Her pain subsided as her lips crashed onto his, thrusting her hips onto his in synch and scratched his back like a wild cat longing for sex, leaving Kira with crimson welts, which were a little effect on him. He responded by thrashing onto her faster and harder. They broke their tongue duel for air. Seeing Lacus' want for pleasure, Kira doubled it by cupping her breasts in rotations Kira can possibly think off. Small portion of blood came out of Lacus, a sign of being free from virginity; it no longer hurt.

"Kira! Harder! Violate me! Faster! Ravage me! Deeper! Rape me!" Lacus screamed, desperately bucking her hips onto Kira's, screaming long, her breasts bouncing to and fro.

Kira went berserk, probably on what Lacus screamed. His control was lost for this moment. He became a sex machine, as their bed shook a little. He can feel her walls contracting tightly against his manhood, but that didn't stop him from thrusting deep into her. Both are about to reach their peak.

"Kira, I love you."

"I love you, too, Lacus."

"Ah! Kira. I'm coming…"

"Same here, Lacus…" Kira replied as he thrusts hard

"OH, GOD! KIRA!!"

"LACUS!! AAH!"

And with their last scream, they came; Lacus wet the bed and Kira placed his seeds into her womb. However, both wanted more. Kira put Lacus beside her, spooning, and placed his thing into her. Kira ravages her breasts to add up to the pleasure. This time, Kira anted triple pleasure given to Lacus, as he licks her neck and shoulders. Lacus moaned softly with sensation. She loved the fact that she was his, and no one else's. If she would end up with another guy, she swore to the heavens she would kill herself.

30 minutes have passed, and both came once again. Lacus faced her body onto Kira's as she enters her warm embrace onto Kira.

"That was awesome, Lacus. I knew that sex could be this fun…" Kira whispered.

"Mmmm…Kira…Try me again anytime when were alone…" Lacus whispered back.

"Anyway, that striptease you did was hot! I don't know where you got those erotic dance moves, but those did more than turning me on. It impressed me so."

"Want that again?"

"Sure. But on two conditions."

"Name them."

"One, no sleep chemicals. And two, make sure the keys to my freedom are with you, not somewhere else. You could've been caught for public nudity."

"Sorry for your concern."

"Doesn't matter. yawns …Need sleep…"

"OK. Good night, my heroic love."

"Ditto to you, my flirty stripper of a wife…"

**That's all folks!!**

_So do you all like it? Again forgive my friend from all the crappy, pointless and useless stuff written here. So keep all criticisms to yourselves. Don't blame me, but my friend would be upset if you put flames here. If I think its crappy, I might do some changes here._

_Don't forget to check out my other fics (made by me of course)!_


End file.
